NaLu Week
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Nalu Week prompts, just adding to each year's collection; mostly teen, but keeping M rating for some more adult drabbles. Mostly implied shenanigans. 2016's list: longing, reunion (alternative ending to the canon reunion scene), admiration - just a simple drabble, secrets-drabble, struggle, climax - AU, magic but different, The End - doubles as 'lemon' prompt from FTfanfics
1. Gifts

NaLu Week, Day 1: Gifts

Lucy blushed as yet another gift was placed on the pile in front of her. Jet and Droy smiled and wished her many happy returns. Levy fidgeted in her seat, drumming her nails on the tabletop. "How can you wait so long to open a present?!"

The blonde mage shrugged, "I outgrew that childish phase a long time ago." She sighed and toyed with the straw in her drink. "My mother would make everything so exciting for me on my birthday, I couldn't help but attack anything wrapped. After she passed, it seemed like only the servants remembered I still existed. I think I felt guilty that I had so much and they still gave me gifts on my birthday. I always slowly unwrapped them to show my appreciation."

Levy patted Lucy on the shoulder, "That's sweet, but I really want to see if you like what team Shadow Gear got you!"

"Well, okay." Lucy carefully untied the ribbon and eased the lid off the box. Nestled amidst layers of tissue paper, was a silver key. She gasped and reached out a trembling finger to touch the shining object. "You guys shouldn't have! This is too dear an item! Thank you so much!" Impulsively Lucy jumped up and hugged each member of team Shadow Gear.

Both Jet and Droy stammered, "Y-y-you're welcome!" Blushing furiously, they turned and headed toward their usual table - within direct line of sight of Levy.

"You really like it?" Levy smiled, her hazel eyes shining bright. "Gajeel spotted it on a scrap iron search and told me about it."

Lucy slowly reached out and picked it up, examining it closely. On the head of the key was an embossed animal resembling a rabbit. "This must be Lepus, the hare."

"What do you need with a celestial key for hair?" Natsu guffawed loudly. "Does it make it grow or change colour?"

Happy snickered, "Maybe it can wash your greasy hair!" He used his wings to evade Lucy's back handed swat, and perched overhead on a rafter still giggling.

Lucy gave the blue exceed a sour look and both girls swung their heads around to glare at Natsu. Lucy held her palm up at Levy, "I've got this Levy. It's spelt h-a-r-e. It's an animal kinda like a rabbit, but with bigger feet and longer ears. They're actually faster than rabbits but very similar."

"Oh, okay Luce. I think it's time we go back to your apartment so I can give you my gift." Natsu chugged his beer and slammed the empty stein down. "C'mon! I've been waiting and waiting! You're gonna love it!"

Mira and Lisanna giggled to each other behind the bar. Cana whispered to the Strauss sisters, "We've all been waiting for him to give it to Lucy!" The ridiculously drunk mage hooted with laughter and almost fell off her barstool. Cana ignored the heated stare from Lucy and Natsu's look of confusion. Levy's giggle petered off with one sharp glance from Lucy.

The pinkette grabbed Lucy's hand and started pulling her off her chair. "C'mon!" He turned to Levy and smiled. "Can you pack up her presents and bring'em over tomorrow? We're gonna be busy!"

"Uh, okay." Levy waved goodbye to her friends as Natsu dragged the busty blonde out of the guild.

Cana snorted to the barmaids, "They're gonna get 'busy', heh heh!"

The petite solid script mage made her way over to the bar. "You know it's not like that, guys!"

"Oi! Shrimp! Never mind those gossipmongers. C'mere and show your appreciation for my help with the gift for Bunny Girl. Gi hi hi!" Gajeel patted his knee and beckoned her closer. Levy's jaw dropped open and she blushed beet red.

Mira glared at the unusual bottle in the iron dragon slayer's hand. "Did Lucy give you that drink?"

"So what if she did?" Gajeel shrugged. "She said she wanted to share the wealth." Turning his attention back to Levy, he smiled and jerked his head. "M'not kidding, c'mere."

"That was a special gift for Lucy, I specifically wanted her to drink that...thirty babies don't happen by themselves you know!" Mira pouted at her thwarted plan, then shrugged. "Levy, why don't you see what Gajeel wants?"

Cana cackled at Lisanna, "Oh yeah, children! That's nature's gifts that just keep giving!"

Master Makarov grumbled in agreement, "Yah, you brats gifted me with gray hair and then gave me male pattern baldness."

Halfway to Strawberry Street, Lucy pulled back from Natsu's headlong rush towards her apartment. "Slow down! Let's walk, it's a nice night for a stroll. I'm not really in a hurry to get back to that morning mess you made."

"Don't worry about it. I wanna give you my gifts!" Natsu grinned proudly. "Me and Happy found the coolest things!"

"Oh, that's..." Lucy thought furiously, I'd say 'sweet', but he'd get embarrassed. Heck, I think I'm blushing right now! "That's nice!" Inside her head she screamed 'Arrgghh!' and blushed anyway.

Shaking his head, Natsu ruefully smiled. "You're the biggest weirdo I know Luce." He gave her hand a soft squeeze and slowed to an ambling walk. "I know you're going to love these gifts!"

"You don't need to give me gifts!" Lucy protested, "I already have so much!" She looked over at her best friend who was innocently smiling toward her. Quickly Lucy shifted her gaze to the path in front of them, staring down at the cobblestones. Struck with a sudden dry mouth, Lucy kept quiet the rest of the way to her house.

She paused in front of her building, expecting Natsu to let go of her hand and enter through the window. He shook his head and practically towed her up the stairs. Bemused, she giggled. _**How odd, how many times has he ever used the front door like I yell at him to? **_He allowed her to unlock the door, but pulled her back from going through the door immediately.

"Got a surprise for you, close your eyes and stand still, okay?" Lucy complied and Natsu quickly blindfolded her using his scarf. He took hold of her elbow and guided her inside and manoeuvred her onto the couch. "One! Two! Three!" Natsu slipped the material off Lucy's head and smiled brightly at his friend. "You like it?"

Lost in wonderment, Lucy had no words to respond to Natsu's surprise gifts. Her apartment was clean. All signs of the breakfast fiasco had been erased, and there were decorations. Lucy blinked rapidly, trying to keep tears at bay. A hand (and paw) made birthday banner was tacked to her bedroom door, paper stars and colourful paper chains were hanging scattered around the whole apartment. On the coffee table in front of them was a tray of delicacies.

"Happy birthday Luce!"

Abruptly Lucy started crying.

"What the hell?" Natsu was attacked by the sobbing blonde, clinging to him and burrowing into his arms. He patted her softly on the back. "Calm down. I didn't do this to make you cry... Don't cry Luce. I wanted to show you how important you are to me, and important to Happy too. We both made the decorations - and cleaned up the mess we made." Natsu leaned back into the couch and drew Lucy into his side, her tears slowing. "I used the door just for you!"

A bark of laughter escaped from the blonde. "I didn't mean to cry on you." Lucy wouldn't look at her partner. She kept her head averted and curled her legs up on the couch.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed."

"I can't help it, this might be the sweetest thing anyone has done for me."

"Weirdo."

"Thank you for being you Natsu." Lucy smiled, "Best gifts, _ever_!"


	2. Vulnerable

NaLu Week, Day 2: Vulnerable

"Lucy, why is it every time I lose at cards, my forfeit is wearing this maid outfit?" Natsu tilted his head and checked out his reflection in the hall mirror. He adjusted the angle of the starched and beribboned cap and pinned it securely in place. Lucy stepped closer and pulled the zipper shut, then tied the apron securely around his waist.

"Well, you don't want to get your regular clothes dirty, do you?" Lucy handed her best friend a feather duster and pointed to the ladder next to her bookcase. "First, do the dusting, then furniture re-arranging, sweeping and mopping the floor."

Natsu sighed, "I swear this outfit gets shorter and tighter every time I put it on. You sure you haven't been shrinking it in the wash?" He gave the skirt a discrete tug, but it remained as short as ever. "Didn't it have lace at the bottom before?"

"Really? You think I stayed up late, taking lace off the bottom of this uniform so I could see more of your legs?" Lucy giggled, "I have better things to do when planning your forfeits for losing at cards. I drew a schematic for the new floor plan. I'm going to write while you dust - then I'll direct you where to move the furniture." She dropped into her chair and grabbed up paper and pen, starting to make notes on her novel in progress.

"What ever you want, Luce!" Cheerfully, Natsu climbed the ladder and began dusting Lucy's books and knick knacks. He started humming as he got into the cleaning, not thinking overly much about what he was doing. The scratching of Lucy's pen moving across paper was erratic. Natsu descended the ladder and moved it to the other bookcase. He steadily worked his way around the living room; never allowing Lucy to notice he was aware of her stealing glances as he laboured on the ladder.

With one particular fleeting look, Lucy chanced to witness Natsu leaning over the top of the step-ladder. He was extending an arm to reach the corner of the room to eradicate a cobweb. His backside was very much on display. Lucy dropped her pen with a small thud, it rolled off the desk and hit the floor with a clatter. Her mouth dried up and her heart sped up. It was an incongruous sight, strongly muscled and masculine legs protruding out of the short poufy cosplay maid outfit.

Natsu turned and sat on the top of the ladder, pinning Lucy with his dark onyx eyes. He grinned his widest, fang-displaying smile. "I knew you were vulnerable to my charms, you weirdo!"


	3. Ribbon

NaLu Week, Day 3: Ribbon

Asuka sat bouncing impatiently on the edge of Lucy's bed while the blonde mage was searching for the little girl's favourite ribbon. Happy had been dispatched to retrace their earlier steps. All over the apartment, the young woman ransacked her belongings, checking for the scrap of bright ribbon that was Asuka's good luck charm.

"Natsu! Did you double check the bathroom?" Lucy called loudly. She knelt down to look under the couch and when her partner suddenly lifted the corner up, she jerked back and banged her head on the corner of the coffee table. "Ow! That hurt! You're supposed to be looking for the ribbon in the bathroom."

"Sorry Luce." Natsu dropped the couch and drew Lucy to her feet, running his fingers through her hair and pressing lightly against her skull. "I don't feel any lumps or bumps, try to be more careful. Weirdo." He turned around, keeping searching for Asuka's ribbon. "I already checked and double checked the bathroom. It's not there."

He didn't see Lucy blush and close her eyes, giving a little shiver in delayed reaction to his touch. Nor did Lucy see or hear Natsu discretely sniff her hair when he'd so carefully examined her hurt. Neither mage saw the little girl who had become impatient with waiting, witness such a tender scene. Asuka gleefully smiled and tip-toed back to Lucy's bedroom.

Happy flew through the open window and landed on the bed, "I found your lucky ribbon!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Asuka clapped her hands, "I wanna give this to Lucy! She needs to get lucky!"


	4. Promise

NaLu Week, Day 4: Promise

"How did we get roped into helping with another play?" Lucy asked Natsu. She opened another of Erza's many suitcases and drew out a stunning kimono and a large fur coat. "Why the hell does she have this weird stuff?"

Natsu rummaged in another case, flinging hats left and right. "I dunno...she's Erza, why not ask her?" The fire dragon slayer turned around to look at his partner, grinning. "That's if you're not afraid to ask." He smirked and shook the rest of the hats onto the floor. "It's not in this one."

Lucy threw a fur trimmed cape at her friend. "I was just thinking out loud, there's no need to ask Erza anything." She blushed at the silky night-dress Natsu tossed out of the next suit case he sorted through, followed by half a dozen garters and twice as many ribbons. "Um, maybe you should let me look through that one," Lucy moved over to close the lid of the case. "It looks like these are a little more intimate items - she most likely won't want a man pawing over them."

"Fine, I don't see what the big deal is, but I'll do the next suitcase." Natsu shrugged and walked over to the big pile of luggage. He picked a large trunk this time, hefting it over to work beside Lucy. The chest sported two buckles, one on either side of the massive clasp. It opened with a creak and Natsu gasped.

"What is it?" Lucy yelped. "Did you find it?" The blonde dropped the scrap of lingerie onto the pile of discarded clothes and peered into the cavernous chest. "Oh my god! You did find it!" Natsu leaned over and reached into the trunk, withdrawing the item Erza had charged them to find.

"Now we have the talisman, we can practice our lines for the play." Natsu laughed, "This statuette looks funny! It's kinda person shaped and gold - what did she call it again? A Fred or Ginger or something?"

"Natsu, she called it an Oscar. I don't know why, but she said it would bring good luck." Lucy examined the charm, it felt smooth and heavier than she expected. Shrugging, she allowed Natsu to carry it to the corner of the backstage where their scripts were set up on reading stands. "Hey, lets put it on the shelf so we can both be inspired."

"I thought she wanted it right away?"

"She's still out adding to her costume stash no doubt - do you hear any off key singing?"

"Good point. Well, I guess it'll help our practicing - since Rabian wrote this 'masterpiece'! It couldn't possibly hurt!"

Both mages laughed and opened their scripts. Lucy started reading, running her finger along the words as she skimmed through the opening scenes. Her mouth dropped in shock getting to the bottom of the page where her character shared a passionate kiss with Natsu's character. Her eyes wide, her cheeks blushing, Lucy looked to see her partner's reaction.

Natsu got to the same part of the script. Whereas Lucy had been embarrassed, Natsu seemed calm and blasé. He flipped the page and kept reading. "There's a lot of hugging going on in this play, huh Luce?"

"Um, yah..." Lucy squeaked. "Did you see what our characters do before the hugging?"

"Yup. You worried about something?" Natsu smiled at Lucy and kept reading the script. "Hey, we get to lay down and sleep after. Cool!"

Flabbergasted, Lucy couldn't believe her ears. "You don't mind doing what Rabian has written for us?"

"Why should I? I like sleeping with you, although this bed probably won't be as comfy as yours, but how different can it be?" Natsu turned the second page over and read the third. "Looks like for the rest of the play the other characters just talk about our characters."

Quickly Lucy perused the rest of the script, her heart beating faster and faster. "Ah, before we sleep, there's a little bit of action expected of us on that bed, Natsu."

"Uh huh, I figured it was like a tickle fight. Why else would the bed springs squeak so much?"

Lucy nearly lost consciousness, but rallied her strength. "Not exactly, but close. Um, you sure you wanna practice?"

Natsu looked around the area backstage, "I don't see a bed to practice on, so we'll just do the first scene I guess."

"O-o-okay...You sure you want to practice right now?"

"Yah right now, or else Erza will take the Oscar away, duh! Let's start!" Natsu grinned happily at his best friend, a little uneasy at how weird she was acting, but willing to ignore her eccentricities. Acting a little woodenly, he read the script, "I promise never to hold anyone over you my dear."

Lucy gulped and spoke her lines, "I promise to be the person you need and take care of you. When will you allow me to fulfil love's promise?" At this cheesy line, Lucy blushed a fiery red.

Unperturbed, Natsu kept his performance steady, "Let me promise you a night of delight - give me this dance and we'll set the night on fire." He grinned and added an aside to Lucy, "I could totally set something on fire if they wanted!"

The celestial mage hissed at Natsu, "That's not in the script! Keep to your lines!"

The pinkette rolled his eyes, "This is just practice! But okay, um... Give me your hand and let us dance to the rhythm of our hearts." Expectantly he held out his hand to Lucy. She stood frozen and stared blankly at his appendage. "C'mon Luce! This is where we dance!"

Hesitant, she placed her hand in his warm grasp. He grinned again and placed his other low on her back and started to dance a basic box step. They whirled around backstage a few times, then stopped in front of the scripts. Lucy was trying to separate herself from Natsu's grip, but he refused to loosen his hold. He sighed theatrically and reading over Lucy's shoulder intoned, "Give me your promise to be true."

Her brown eyes were panicked. She tried to pull away again, but Natsu laughed, "How can you kiss me if you run away?"

Her breath a soft exhalation, "You don't mind?"

Puzzled, Natsu shook his head. "Seems like as good an excuse as any to kiss you Luce. Well, in the play you get to kiss me, but - " His words were cut off as Lucy basically attacked his mouth with her lips. She plunged her fingers into his hair and moaned as he returned the ardency of her kiss. Lucy trembled as Natsu stroked his tongue against hers and glided his hands down and around her buttocks. He pressed her against himself, keeping his lips parted over hers. Each with their chests heaving, they drew apart - eyes locked on each other - then frantically kissing anew.

Long minutes passed, and their kisses grew languid, less fevered but no less passionate. An off-stage noise broke the mood and Lucy burrowed her head against Natsu's neck. He hugged the blonde and stroked her hair. He pressed a chaste kiss to the side of her head and chuckled lightly. "I never thought you'd kiss me back."

"Natsu, am I dreaming this?" Lucy questioned, "Am I hallucinating?"

"Luce, I promise you this is not a dream, you are not hallucinating and I promise to let you kiss me when ever you want."


	5. Dare

NaLu Week, Day 5: Dare

Natsu stuffed another cookie in his mouth and began chewing. Lucy giggled and shouted, "Wait, you can't chew it yet! Let me add...this piece of cake!" She stuffed the pastry into his mouth and helplessly laughed to see his cheeks chipmunked out full of food. The dragon slayer started eating and laughing at the same time.

"Ugh! Lucy, what's your next dare for me?"

"Um, I'm kinda tired of food challenges. How about I dare you to dance?"

"All right! You can dance with me!" Natsu jumped back from the table and bowed to Lucy and extended his hand. "Might I have this dance with you?" He asked nasally, making his partner snort.

Replying in falsetto, "You may young sir!" Lucy then giggled and fluttered her eyelashes. Natsu grabbed her around the waist and clasped her hand in his and proceeded to gallop wildly around her living room. Winded after ten minutes of 'dancing', Lucy begged off and dropped onto the couch. "That's enough for me! This was fun, but I never heard of International Dare your Friends Day before you and Happy told me about it. I wouldn't have believed you either if Mira hadn't backed you up."

The pink haired fire mage hopped onto the couch next to Lucy, panting lightly. "I only celebrate it because of the food dares really."

"I would never have guessed," Lucy replied drily. "This must be your favourite holiday for that reason alone."

She shifted a bit forward as Natsu draped his arm over the back of the couch and allowed it to fall forward around her shoulder. "Well, yah! Food holidays are the best. But food dares aren't the only reason I like International Dare your Friends Day - nor are you the only friend I exchanged dares with." Natsu turned his head and grinned at Lucy.

Feeling a little flustered, Lucy returned a shaky smile to her best friend. "What? Don't stare at me like that!" She shifted, in preparation to get up - only to have Natsu pull her onto his lap facing him. "You goof! Let me up!"

"I can't, not until I finish my dare." Resolutely he puckered his lips and landed a smooshy kiss on Lucy's lips. "Hah! Mira told me I'd wimp out! I sure showed her!"

Lucy blushed and dove in for another kiss, this one decidedly more carnal. He gasped as the blonde tongued his tonsils, grabbed a handful of his hair and commenced moaning. Three hickeys, two discarded shirts and one unclasped bra later, the partners drew back slightly. Natsu's eyes could hardly focus and Lucy's panties were in a definite twist. "You're not the only one who exchanged dares with Mira!"


	6. Effulgence

NaLu Week, Day 6: Effulgence

It was something Natsu did in the darkest of the night, after sneaking into Lucy's apartment. He would slink into the kitchen and eat freely from her fridge. He always considered that an act of kindness, after all, who likes leftovers? The pink haired mage would clamber back into the softest bed he had ever known and luxuriate in comfort.

There would be nights where Happy would accompany him and they would make a mess in the bathroom, staging naval battles in the tub. On those nights, their revelry would awaken the blonde. Being woken up in such a manner gave her the personality of a wounded badger and led her to savage her intruders. After being forcibly ejected, Happy would swear Lucy was Erza's twin.

Natsu's favourite hours of darkness were the cold nights. Lucy would burrow closer to hug her heat-source. He could lay there semi-drowsing and smiling with an effulgence to rival the summer sun as his Luce snuggled her arms around his torso. Every brush of her hands on his skin would spark a funny feeling low in his stomach, or squeeze his heart. Natsu would clear his mind of errant thoughts and just experience a perfect closeness untouched with words.


	7. Future

NaLu Week, Day 7: Future

Lucy turned on the bedside lamp and walked back over to the room switch. "Everybody jump in bed." She turned off the overhead light as her children rushed to obey.

"You heard your mother!" Natsu grinned and sat down in the reading chair, patting his knee for his wife of twelve years. His blonde wife had recently celebrated her thirty second birthday, gone through three pregnancies and still held a remarkable hour-glass figure.

Dropping onto his lap, Lucy held out their special edition bed-time story book. She nestled into Natsu's arms and ignored their two oldest children make fake retching sounds. Lucy opened the book to somewhere in the middle and began reading:

**Pinky the dragon was a very vain dragon. He had beautiful shiny scales in the nicest shade of pink. His talons were polished and strong. His wings were delicate looking but very tough. He had to be very tough because Pinky was the father of four rambunctious dragonets. He had to be able to withstand his children's destructiveness and his mate's propensity for physical chastisement.**

"That's so true!" Natsu interrupted. Lucy gave her mate a swift pinch on his thigh and continued reading.

**One hot and boring day, the nest of dragons decided to travel to the next mountain over and swim in the cold lake it sheltered. The mother dragon, Goldy gave her dragonets many instructions on how to behave. "There will be no fighting, no teasing of your siblings and you will obey your father or I will make you pick up after him all day tomorrow!"**

"I hate picking up after Daddy!" Ume said with disdain. "He's the messiest!"

Lucy smiled, "That's why it's the best punishment."

The pink haired mage whined, "I'm not _that_ bad!"

Igneel giggled and piped up, "You _are_! You _are_! Mommy - read more!"

Lucy obliged:

**"We'll be good, we swear!" The gang of dragonets promised. Ume was the oldest child, she was five minutes older than her brother, Hikaru. The twins were five years older than the next child; Igneel. The fourth dragonet was two years younger and her name was Layla - named after her mother's mother as Igneel had been named after his father's father.**

**The noisy gang of dragons jumped into the air and flew in a close formation with Pinky in the lead and Goldy bringing up the rear. After a short flight, the dragon family landed on the shore of the deep lake; all except Pinky who circled over head while his family splashed in the shallow water. He waited until his twins swam out a bit and dive bombed into the middle of the lake, making an enormous splash.**

"That's what Daddy did the last time we went with Uncle Gray, Aunt Juvia and Ayame at the beach!" Hikaru chortled.

"Yes, Daddy likes being silly." Lucy gave her beleaguered husband a soft kiss on the cheek as their children made sounds of disgust, then kept reading the bed-time story.

**Pinky chortled with laughter and sprayed gouts of flame as his two oldest children swarmed over him and tickled and revenge splashed him. His mate gave him a glowering look as she watched over the two younger dragonets. Sighing, she organized a shell collecting game and kept Igneel and Layla occupied until their father swam to shore to play with them.**

**"Pinky, I will catch us a snack and you will make sure our babies don't get hurt!"**

**Layla and Igneel smiled and laughed, "Daddy watch us! Look what we can do!" They started tussling and play-fighting. **

**Pinky puffed up his chest with pride. "I bet I can out tickle fight the both of you!"**

**Meanwhile Hikaru and Ume were sneaking up on their father. Swimming was fun, but it was better when the whole family was together. Suddenly Pinky was set upon by all four dragonets, all determined to tickle and sharpen their talons on his pretty scaled hide.**

**Goldy laughed and continued to hunt giant monster fishes for her family's late-afternoon snack. **

"The end." Lucy gently closed the story book and allowed her husband to boost her off his lap. Both Layla and Igneel had drifted into a deep slumber. The twins, being a bit older were usually able to resist falling asleep longer.

"Mom, can we hear a song from Lyra?"

Lucy nodded and summoned her celestial spirit and asked her to sing a few songs. Natsu ushered his wife out in front of him and closed the door on their four offspring. He took the book out of Lucy's hands and set it on a hallway bookshelf. Grabbing Lucy's ass, he pulled her into his arms and nipped at her neck. She gasped at the feel of his teeth, giggled and ran to their room.

Closing the door after himself, Natsu launched himself onto the king-sized bed. "Lucy, I have recently received the power to foretell the future."

"Oh?"

"Yah, but in the future I saw, you were wearing way less clothes."

Lucy nodded and smiled seductively, "I think I might be sharing that power to see the future. I had a vision where you were in your birthday suit."

"Hells yah!"


	8. High School

Nalu Week, Day 8: High School

AU

Mature

The High School halls were decorated with cheap handmade posters advertising the 'Spring Fling Dance'. There had to be one at least every fifteen feet, but the two teenagers sucking face couldn't have cared less. They were too in tune with each other to notice anything else. The loud music of the dance was mere background noise as the couple clutched and caressed.

Lucy had spent the four years of high school waiting for Natsu. Waiting for him to notice her, become friends and discover he couldn't live without her. Tonight, he'd finally succumbed to her charms.

Natsu couldn't believe he was actually lip locked with his best friend of almost four years. At the beginning he'd spent close to two months floating along in high school, simply attending classes, expending no energy or interest. Then he'd begun to run into the busty blonde at odd times, then at regular intervals and then continuously. Becoming friends seemed inevitable, she'd always been there, claiming everything was better when they were together.

"You wanna cut and run?" Lucy smiled at the young man holding her captive in his sleekly muscled arms. She blushed, "My parents are gone for the weekend."

Surprise, desire, reticence; these emotions were equally present in Natsu's eyes as he looked at Lucy. "Let's go."

The drive to Lucy's modest house was short, she wavered back and forth with her intentions. She wanted to tease the fire they'd started in the hallway into a blazing conflagration. Lucy wanted to keep her best friend - never change their roles for one another. She wanted to break free and express her innermost wanton desires.

She glanced quickly at the pink haired boy at her side. Natsu had held her hand the whole drive, from the instant after he'd buckled his seatbelt. His large and capable hands had hesitantly reached out for Lucy's slender fingers. He had grinned as she reached out as well and entwined their fingers together.

Lucy turned off the ignition and turned, a small smile on her lips. "What do you want?"

Natsu tucked a loose tendril of gold behind Lucy's ear. His fingers dropped, skimming down her neck and taking the measure of her resolve as he ghosted his fingertips over the tops of her breasts. He leaned closer, inhaling her subtle perfume. "I want what we have, to be more."

"Okay." Lucy got out and walked to her front door. Each footstep seeming to ring louder than the one before. Natsu joined her and softly shut the door behind him.

In the living room, Natsu stood a foot away from the most gentle, beautiful and smart girl he'd ever known. He wanted to tease her into sobbing his name. Natsu wanted to keep Lucy his best friend forever. He wanted to break free and express his innermost wanton desires. "Luce, let's look for shooting stars."

"Mmm - okay"

They sat down in the old gazebo. Lucy looked up and scanned the heavens for her old friends, the constellations. Natsu watched Lucy, and Lucy watched the sky. Placing his arm around her shoulders and pressing up against her side, Natsu did his best to keep Lucy warm. He settled his head on her shoulder; whispering in her ear, loving her shiver of response. "I've got some stars I can make you see."

"Let's go in." Lucy stood up and tugged Natsu with her. "Before you change your mind." She smiled.

"Never would I change my mind about you."

In Lucy's pale pink boudoir, Natsu watched his best friend nervously flitter around the room. She ran over to close her closet doors and force her dresser drawers shut. The pink haired boy sat on the bed and flopped back and laid there, quiet. His dark eyes followed the blonde girl who gradually slowed and calmed her fidgeting.

She came to a standstill in front of his supine form. He watched and waited, silent. With a blush she joined Natsu on the bed. Lucy stretched out beside her best friend and rolled onto her side. Tentatively she stroked his cheek with the lightest brush of one finger. He closed his eyes and sighed. Encouraged, Lucy plunged the fingers of that hand into his thick spiked hair and tousled the pink strands.

Natsu grinned widely and shifted to his side, running his hand over Lucy's hip and then grabbing hold of her backside. Lucy exhaled noisily, hands turning frantic as Natsu pressed his erection against her hips and kept his hand busy squeezing her ass. He rolled onto his back and took Lucy with him, settling her over his hips.

She busied her hands with his dress shirt buttons, revealing his taut musculature. Natsu thrust up with his pelvis; keeping both hands on Lucy's hips, guiding her response. The intense feelings had Natsu closing his eyes and he missed the mischievous look on Lucy's face as she removed her own shirt. He snapped them open when she dropped her shirt on his face.

She giggled and he brushed it off and nearly choked on his tongue, staring at her well-endowed bust. Lucy keened and threw her head back as his hands explored the new uncovered territory. Natsu rose up and tumbled Lucy onto her back. He slid her bra straps over her shoulders and trailed wet kisses into her cleavage. With her assistance, Natsu removed the brassiere, flinging it onto the floor. Suddenly unaccountably shy, Lucy turned her head away. Gently, Natsu took her chin in his fingers and regained eye contact. "You're beautiful. I want you, but I can and will wait."

"I...ah..." Lucy could feel her skirt hiked up under her hips. The twisted fabric uncomfortable to lay on. She concentrated on the feeling of Natsu's breath on her neck, the way the bare skin of his chest moved over hers like silk. "Kiss me...don't stop until you show me the stars you promised."


	9. Shine

After countless battles, Natsu didn't take anything for granted. The strongest warrior could suffer defeat. The meekest supplicant could dig deep into themselves and wrest victory from sure failure. What he was sure of, was his trust in nakama. Natsu knew his friends were stalwart and true. Any and all of his comrades-in-arms were devoted to one another; a family strong in bonds not limited to blood.

Natsu felt affection for all his guild mates. He was closer to some more than others, namely Happy and Lucy. The trio formed a unique unit each contributing various strengths and talents.

People often considered Natsu immature and naive. Yes. He delighted in pranks, ate his food with a maximum of haste and minimum of manners. Yes, he fought with Gray Fullbuster for the most spurious of reasons. Yes, Natsu wanted to challenge every mage he considered stronger than himself. Natsu also was willing to fight for his friends - and bolster their confidence. He saw any misdeed as a chance to redress the inequalities of the world - and would throw himself into the thick of things heedless of any danger.

Lucy was a good friend. She shared her company, her apartment and food. Natsu was drawn to her for those things and other reasons he never had cause to explore. After all, things were more fun when they were together.

Encounters with dark guilds and dangerous missions were daily occurrences. Various deadly groups were encountered and defeated - until the darkest of guilds ravaged Magnolia and destroyed much of the town. Tartaros was something neither Natsu nor Lucy would willingly speak of; each had suffered and yet ultimately prevailed.

Taking a year to train, Natsu and Happy disappeared with only a hastily scrawled letter addressed to Lucy. Lucy endured, but not without privations. She held herself together and survived. The hope that her team would see each other again gave her purpose.

After being reunited with Natsu and Happy, Lucy began to ease back into their easy camaraderie but not without some changes. Her trust was still extended to the slayer, but it was thin and weakened. Being left behind, not given a choice to travel with her partners; it galled her. She fought against her angry churning feelings, hating how stained she felt with resentment.

Both slayer and celestial mage were biding their time, waiting for the opportunity to fully mend their friendship. Gathering the guild together was a priority, and personal business could wait. Natsu struggled with the words he wanted to share with Lucy, even as he wanted to keep his burdens to himself. Lucy also had her feelings bottled up and was loathe to express just exactly how depressed she'd been.

All Natsu was sure of, was that he would do anything to put a real smile back on his best friend's face; he'd pluck the stars out of the sky and shine them brighter. He'd never say sorry for caring so much he'd needed to become stronger. He'd never betray his father's memory by becoming a shell of himself - he would live and grow and stand proud. One day, his fang tipped grin would spark an answering smile from the girl; each would shine with deep emotion, love and need mixed together - never needing to separate - and they never would.


	10. Wander

**A/N: Kinda short, but super fluffy...**

* * *

"I said this was just a temporary solution. I am NOT keeping Nashi on a leash because I find it amusing!" Lucy could feel the incipient stirrings of a headache. "I don't know what Happy told you - no wait. I'm going to go ahead and let you in on a secret. He lied. It was a big fat lie." The frazzled blonde kept her arms crossed as she addressed her husband, "I don't have your nose, I can't find her as quickly as you. There's just too many food vendors. Nashi keeps wandering away. She has your appetite and attention span."

Natsu grinned and shrugged. "Maybe she got your curiosity," he reached for and took possession of the diaper bag slung over his wife's shoulder. "She's just wondering about all the new things she's seeing."

"W-a-n-d-e-r...not w-o-n-d-e-r!" The blonde gritted her teeth. "I'm not exactly light on my feet right now."

"Da-da! Da-da! Up!" Nashi ran over to Natsu and raised her arms as she stood on tip-toe. "Up!" She did not appear discomfited by the harness she wore, nor the leash that trailed after. Nashi squealed her joy as her father scooped her up. She burbled nonsense words into his ear as she gripped fistfuls of his pink hair.

Lucy couldn't help but smile. Seeing the obvious adoration between father and daughter gave her spirits a lift. She looked around at the festival with renewed eyes and resolved to enjoy herself. Feeling a tug she remembered the leash in her hand. Lucy let go as Natsu began to stride away, talking animatedly to Nashi about fire chicken.

Lucy rubbed her stomach and laughed as she followed her family. "Baby Dragneel, I think you're going to be a fire eater too. Fire chicken sounds delicious"


	11. Gratitude

_**A/N: lol, even shorter, maybe just as fluffy as the previous prompt**_

* * *

"Please?" This time Natsu was using his puppy dog eyes on Lucy.

The blonde sitting at her writing desk crossed her arms. "No."

"But whhhhyyy?" He took a step closer and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You're the only one who can help me."

She sighed and tapped her pencil on the paper in front of her. "This was your bet, not mine." Lucy twitched and slapped Natsu's hand. "For the last time, this has nothing to do with me - write your damn song yourself!"

Knowing it was time for the big guns, Natsu leaned over and rested his head on his partner's shoulder. "Please!" His pleading directly into her ear sent chills down Lucy's back. "Just gimme a rough first draft and I'll help you polish it."

"That's reasonable," Lucy scoffed. "I get to do the real work and you take credit for tweaking."

"Don't be like that," Natsu leaned closer and gave Lucy a hug. With a wicked grin he pressed his advantage. "I can show you my gratitude tonight."

"Next time, just lead with that." Lucy tossed her pencil down and pushed her chair away from her desk.

"Whatcha doing?" Natsu allowed himself to be led away towards Lucy's bed.

"You can show me your gratitude right now _**and**_ tonight."


	12. Transformation

_**A/N: I used the prompt, but just didn't utilize the actual word, you'll see!**_

* * *

Just a scant five minutes ago, the battle against a low-level dark guild (called the Mud Trolls) had been smooth sailing. Team Natsu was kicking arse easily. Gray had only lost his shirt; Erza had already beaten her opponent, had him tied up and was eating some cake. Lucy in her Taurus star-clothes had punched one bandit into another, knocking both unconscious. Wendy had used her sky dragon magic to increase her team's attacks.

Natsu was more or less toying with the last three dark mages. He was confident in his abilities to subdue them; so much so, he was giving them a play-by-play of his attacks before utilizing them.

"Hurry it up! If we make it to the first seating at dinner, it'll be cheaper!" Lucy called to Natsu.

He turned to grin happily at his best friend. "Does that mean I get to eat more?"

The remaining members of the Mud Trolls looked at one another and snickered. The biggest of the three stepped forward and sent a dark shadow attack at Natsu while the other two rushed Lucy. Natsu deflected the shadow and turned it back on the wielder who screamed in pain, falling to the ground and writhing helpless.

The Celestial mage was struck by the shoulder of the first dark mage to reach her, making her stagger back two steps as she tried to use her fleuve d'etoile. The second bandit manifested electric shocks and wrapped a beefy arm around her neck. Lucy flailed her limbs as she became incapacitated; but as her vision and hearing faded out, a enraged bellow assaulted her ears.

The cretin holding Lucy captive opened his mouth to bluster, about to bargain for his guild to be set free. He never got to utter any words, only releasing an 'oof' in pain as Natsu appeared to fly straight at him. Covered in flames, Natsu punched his opponent solidly in the gut and pried Lucy from his grip.

Holding his partner against his chest, Natsu roared his anger. He took a precious second to settle her on the ground and then attacked the third bandit. It took the combined efforts of Erza and Gray to tear him off of the man.

Lucy moaned and stirred, bringing Natsu's attention to her immediately. He flung himself to the dirt and brushed her hair off her forehead. "Wendy already gave you some healing. How're you feeling?"

"What was that sound? Just after that goon grabbed me, I think I heard a wild animal."

"Never mind about that," Natsu paused between each of his next words, "how, do, you, feel?"

The blonde blinked slowly and gazed at the circle of her team mates surrounding her and Natsu. "My vision seems to be kinda blurry. Maybe getting shocked did something to my visual cortex." Wendy, as well as Charle had an anxious smile; Gray was muttering something to Erza - and for once Happy was struck dumb.

Colouring to a light pink in his cheeks, Natsu turned his head and glowered at the ice mage. "None of your business," he growled.

"Hey, I was talking to Erza, not you Flame Brain."

"Yeah, but about me - so shut it." Natsu ignored everyone else again and assisted Lucy to her feet. His blush only deepened as his partner was forced to lean against him for support.

Happy broke out of his silence and flew over to Lucy, "Wah! I was so scared!" He clung to her chest, burrowing into her cleavage and shaking.

Bemused, Lucy petted the top of Happy's head. "Scared for me?"

"No, for me - I don't wanna have to break in another team mate." Happy retreated into snark as his worries over Lucy evaporated. He gave a weak giggle and flew out of range of any retaliatory Lucy-kick.

Natsu led Lucy over to a partially collapsed wagon and sat with her, quietly talking.

The rest of team Natsu gathered further away and held their own discussion. Erza stared at each of her companions in turn. "Which one of you wants to let Natsu know he's got dragon wings, horns and talons?"


	13. Smoke

_**A/N: I can feel my natural inclinations pushing me towards more adult ideas for Natsu and Lucy.**_

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were relaxing in companionable silence in Lucy's apartment after dinner. The blonde was writing at her desk and Natsu was sprawled on her couch idly flipping the pages of a Sorcerer's Weekly magazine.

"Lucy, when do you smoke?"

"Eh?! I do NOT smoke!"

"I'm confused, I know some of the guys said you were smokin'."

"Who said that?" Lucy swivelled her chair, crossed her arms and frowned. "I would never smoke, it ruins your skin and makes a person look older. Besides, do I smell of smoke?"

Natsu nodded, "yeah, you don't reek and you look plenty immature I guess." These offhand remarks incensed Lucy. She slapped down her pencil and stalked over to the couch. Natsu yelped as his partner pinched his arm.

"Was that too immature of me?" Lucy sneered, "Now I've had a second to think about it, it must have been Wakaba or Macao saying that. Perverts."

"Yup, it was them. But why are they perverts?" The pink haired boy rubbed his arm and looked up into his partner's angry face. "Smoking isn't perverted." He scrunched his brows together and thought intently. "Is it?" He sat up, still clutching the magazine.

"Mmph - it is the way they meant it." Lucy felt the pink in her cheeks rise. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried, I just wanna understand." Natsu dropped the magazine and pulled Lucy down onto the couch beside him. "You're smart, tell me what they meant."

"Eh?! Just ask Gray!" The colour in Lucy's cheeks escalated quickly. "He can tell you whatever you need to know." She tried to stand up, but Natsu had a stubborn hold on her hand.

"C'mon. You're right here and I don't wanna ask the ice princess anything." Natsu grinned, "you know lots and lots. Tell me!"

"Um, well...it's just a slang term." Lucy wracked her brain, thinking of an explanation that would satisfy her partner without giving her terminal embarrassment. "Just a way to say you think someone is very attractive." She heaved a sigh of relief - that was a pretty good answer if she did say so herself.

"Are you sure that's right? 'Cause when I think about some other stuff I heard, I thought smoke was supposed to come out of the ears or somethin'."

Intrigued despite her better judgement, Lucy leaned forward and looked deeply into Natsu's innocent eyes. "Smoke out of ears is NOT possible. Who's been feeding such outlandish tales to you?"

"Wakaba and Macao."

"You can't believe everything they tell you Natsu." Lucy sighed, "now let go of my hand. I've got writing to do."

"Yeah, but there's an experiment I kinda wanna try." Natsu's onyx eyes were guileless.

Lucy found herself shrugging and nodding, "Okay but make it quick."

He grinned widely, "we'll see about changing your mind on that."

Lucy became hyper aware of just how close they were to each other. Natsu laced his fingers with Lucy's and shifted his position so he could face her better.

With the swiftness Natsu was known for in battle, he leaned forward and pressed his lips over Lucy's mouth. In shock, she gasped and that was when he pressed his advantage. His free hand cupped the back of her head gently and he slowly tasted Lucy. A purr of satisfaction rumbled in his chest; Natsu pulled a willing Lucy onto his lap and continued kissing her.

The magazine laid on the floor, long forgotten by the two panting mages. It had fallen off of the couch and landed spread open. An article was circled with red pen and the title proclaimed: **Show Her She's Smokin' Hot**.


	14. Need

_**A/N: another short drabble, implied shenanigans seems to be my theme right now. **_

* * *

"Hey, thanks Lucy!" Natsu took the recently filled trash bag from his partner and began to haul it outside. Looking over his shoulder, he gave her another smile. "I said I could do this by myself, but I'm glad you came over."

"I knew Happy was going to ditch you," Lucy giggled. "Manual labour is just not his thing." She bent over and collected more bits of debris, tossing them into a fresh bag.

Natsu almost walked into the door, Lucy's delectable derriere was just too distracting. He shook his head and refocused his attention on cleaning his house. On coming back in, he discovered Lucy was now kneeling. She had a butter knife in her hand and was scraping up some crusted filth from the floor. Her pony-tail was trailing over her bosom, leaving her bent neck bare.

Unable to resist, Natsu silently crouched beside her and trailed one warm finger down her neck and line of her spine. He couldn't hold in his laughter as Lucy shrieked, throwing the implement away in surprise and knocking him over as she retaliated.

He allowed Lucy to pin him. She had such a cute, cross expression on her face. He could never get enough of her reactions.

Her knees were lodged tight against his torso and she leaned forward to grab his wrists and force them to the floor. Shifting her weight, Lucy smirked. "I was wondering how long I could tease you before you succumbed."

"Never very long, huh?" The slayer grinned, not at all dismayed to be in a submissive position. His nostrils flared just the slightest amount and he inhaled more of Lucy's glorious scent. "We can continue cleaning later. Right now, I think we need to get a little dirtier."


	15. Glory Days

_**A/N: huh, more fluffy implied shenanigans...and a little blatant making out. Weird, as the week goes on, the smexiness level rises...**_

* * *

"Hahaha! Mom and Dad are past it!" Nashi crowed to her younger brother Iggy. "They wouldn't know how to take down a dark guild if they were given instructions!"

Iggy, or Igneel as he had been christened, chimed in, "yeah! I bet they would totally need instructions!"

Natsu and Lucy exchanged indulgent glances. Nashi being the older by five minutes was always being copied by her younger twin. They were almost thirteen and just entering the stage where they thought their parents were dinosaurs and couldn't imagine them as young and capable.

"Instructions are over-rated," drawled Natsu with a sly wink to his wife. "Especially the ones about putting up tents. I figure Nashi and Iggy can deal with it if their tent falls down tonight."

"True," Lucy nodded. The campfire flickered and the logs shifted; more crackling pops emitted sparks. "It's not like they'd want help from two old and decrepit people - even if they _do _have years of experience." Hamming it up, Lucy sighed deeply. "Too bad, there's just so many stories from mine and your father's glory days."

Their earlier sass forgotten, the twins turned identical dark brown eyes to their parents. While Nashi sported pink hair like her father, Iggy had blonde. Together they chorused, "Tell us a story!"

"Shhh! You'll wake Layla!" Natsu stroked a soothing hand down the drowsing toddler's back. "I know we're outdoors, but keep using your indoor voices - Uncle Happy is napping too."

"Sorry!" Both children were contrite for at least five minutes, then implored Lucy to tell a story from the 'good old days'.

Lucy absently patted the sleeping exceed's head and then grasped her husband's free hand. "A long time ago," she began, her voice low and mesmerizing, "a very dark guild threatened all of Earthland and Fairy Tail journeyed to Ishgar."

The blonde recalled the dangerous mission of fourteen years ago, sharing old details her children were familiar with and a few new ones they were finally old enough to hear. With the skill of story telling she'd honed over many years, Lucy spun the tale of how her and Natsu had united as a couple and saved all of Earthland.

Iggy fell asleep first, followed quickly by Nashi. Natsu shook Happy awake and handed Layla off to him as Lucy giggled, yanking him into the dark forest. The exceed waved them off and muttered to himself, "I'm gonna want a dozen fish when we get back from camping. Can't you guys liiiiiiiike each other at home?"

Lucy laced her fingers firmly with Natsu's. She lifted her head to survey the glowing stars, "we'll be reliving our glory days by ourselves tonight."

"You talking about all our daring escapes and saving each other from dark guilds?" Natsu chuckled softly to the love of his life.

"Maybe," Lucy coyly answered, "unless you want to re-live the glory days where we used to celebrate our love all night long."

In response, Natsu lifted Lucy into his arms against a tree and began feverishly kissing her neck. "Hells ya!"


	16. Happy

_**A/N: This prompt included Happy the Exceed as well as happy the emotion. Ah, and hopefully the 'cold' prompt will achieve some smexiness.**_

* * *

Happy knocked softly on the hospital door and poked his head around without entering further. "Is Lucy human again?"

The dishevelled blonde rolled her eyes and forbore answering. Natsu started laughing and then stifled it with some pretend coughing. "C'mon in, our happy family isn't complete without you."

"He's so small." Happy's voice was as solemn as either new parent could ever remember hearing.

Lucy cradled her newborn and softly began to hum. She was sweaty, her pony-tail was tangled and she knew she must look haggard. Natsu kissed her forehead and tucked a flyaway strand of hair behind an ear.

The newest Dragneel scrunched up his face and seemed about to test his lungs. His tiny but perfectly formed arms waved, hands flexing and making fists. Natsu beamed with pride and held out a finger to which his son grabbed.

Lucy smiled. She beamed at Happy, her son and her husband. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...you make me happy, when skies are grey...you'll never know dear, how much I love you...please don't take my sunshine away..."

Happy tells everyone who will listen that Natsu cried, but Natsu emphatically insists his son was already so strong that he'd gotten a really bad pinch and _that's_ why his eyes leaked.


	17. Cold

_**A/N: So I borrowed some inspiration from last year, and continued in the same AU as my 'high school' prompt - this story is the immediate continuation.**_

* * *

"Kiss me...don't stop until you show me the stars you promised." Lucy bit her lip as Natsu hesitated.

Concern was the chief emotion on his face, "we don't have to rush into this you know." Natsu shifted his body over Lucy's supine form.

"Don't you want me?" Lucy couldn't hide the tremble in her voice. "Do you still only see me as a friend?" She closed her eyes and turned her face away, as if to block any negative answer.

Gently Natsu stroked her cheek. Lucy shivered and opened her eyes to see confusion and lust reflected back. Natsu's voice was strained but tender, "you're cold, let's get you under the covers."

"Okay, but you have to join me." Lucy scrambled off the bed first; unzipped her skirt, dropping and kicking it aside without a second thought. Clad only in her panties, she dove back into bed.

Natsu swallowed heavily. To hide his shaking hands he shoved them into his pockets.

"Lose the pants and get under the covers." Lucy commanded. "Like you said, we don't have to rush, but I know I want to explore." She could feel her fair skin blush to her hairline.

"Bossy weirdo." Natsu hesitated, then shucked his pants off and down, leaving his boxers in place. He awkwardly joined Lucy under the covers, laying flat on his back beside her; almost but not touching.

The blonde shivered again.

Taking a deep breath, the young man reached over and wove his fingers with hers. "Are you cold, or is it nerves?"

"Yes...no...I don't know." Lucy squeezed his hand. "I don't want to ruin us."

"Well, I don't wanna ruin us either ya know." Natsu took a deep breath and tugged Lucy closer, enfolding her in his arms, her back against his chest. "I'm nervous too - but if you think about it, we haven't been rushing. We've been best friends for almost all of high school, right?"

Lucy nodded. Natsu's heat was sinking into her flesh and relaxing knotted muscles in her back and soothing her anxiety. "Almost four years of near constant companionship." She rolled in his arms to face him. "Let's talk later. Right now," she pressed a kiss on his neck, "let's make _real _sure I don't get cold."


	18. Longing

Soaring high overhead out of the tentacle monster's reach, Happy worried. The hundred whipping limbs of the beast and sheer size alone meant Natsu was at a disadvantage. Adding to the difficulty was his order not to interfere. Growls. Screeches of pain and anger. Meaty thumps of fists against flesh carried to the fretting exceed. He watched the slayer struggle for what seemed hours but couldn't be more than minutes.

"Karyuu no houkou!" The maelstrom of fire lit the monster ablaze and it danced inside the flames. Screaming, limbs thrashing even as they shrivelled and turned black. The center of the beast gave off a strange pulse, glowing a malevolent red before exploding. Thousands upon thousands of tiny spores floated free. Caught by the wind currents, they spread out in dramatic fashion.

Natsu rubbed his bruised ribs as his legs trembled. He'd lost a fair amount of blood, black spots wavered in his vision. The tentacles had left an ugly trail of marks. At first only squeezing, trying to restrict his breathing. The more Natsu struggled, the more tentacles had wrapped around his body. Sharp teeth had emerged to taste his blood. Setting it on fire had been going against the advice the villagers gave him, but he'd had no other choice.

Dredging up reserves of magic and energy, Natsu let his mind race for a solution. He inhaled gouts of air, drawing the spores deep into his body. Again and again he breathed them in, using his dragon wing attack to vector the spores towards him. Natsu captured and ate the tiny monster seeds until his stomach distended. He dropped to his knees, head hanging low, close to utter exhaustion. One last precautionary measure and then he could rest. Natsu arched his spine and tilted his head back. He set the contents of his stomach to burning, held the conflagration in, then belched a geyser of fire.

Happy plummeted to the ground. "That was amazing Natsu!"

Natsu grinned, flopping down on his back. The slayer laid in a patch of yellow flowers that had escaped destruction. "Yeah." Natsu rubbed his forehead, smearing blood. "I knew leaving Lucy to train would make me stronger." He turned his head to look direct at Happy, the bright blooms also in his field of vision. His smug smile faded, replaced by wistfulness. "I miss Lucy."

"Me too."

* * *

Lucy clutched the letter to her chest as she hurried into her apartment. The return address was one of the many publishing houses she'd sent copies of her manuscript. Hope made her smile, they'd had this for close to a month - surely this meant success.

The letter sat on the counter as she heated the kettle to make tea. Delaying the moment of truth, Lucy found task after task to fill. A small snack to go with the tea. She rummaged in her cupboard to find a half eaten bag of cookies only Natsu liked. She bit her lip and set some on a plate anyway. Tablecloth? Sure. A place mat, flower in a bud vase and buttered toast crowded the table in short order. Unable to suppress her excitement further, Lucy sat down.

Hands trembling, she tore the envelope open. She scanned the salutation, the words 'Thank-you' jumped out at her and her heart missed a beat. Further in the body of the letter Lucy read, 'this does not meet our needs at present'. Hope died. 'Please keep us as a consideration for publication if you manage to produce something worth publishing.' Rage bloomed.

Lucy crumpled the paper in one fist. She shoved herself back from the table, spindly chair legs skidding on the floor. Lighting the burner and moving the kettle took only moments. She thrust the rejection letter into the fire. The desire to cry lost to the determination to overcome. What started as a strangled sob deep in her chest gave rise to hysterical laughter. Lucy dropped the burning letter into the sink and watched its destruction.

Stiffening her spine, the girl turned her back to the scene of immolation. Concentrating on each step, she marched back over to her awaiting meal. She ran her fingers over the tablecloth, smoothing faint wrinkles. One finger slipped and she knocked a cookie off the plate. Crumbs scattered. The urge to snap at Natsu for making a mess rose unbidden.

Lucy pushed herself back, grabbed the bag and dumped more cookies onto the plate. What else did she want? Jam for the toast. Yeah. One more thing - fresh paper and pen. Natsu never gave up on an opponent, and Lucy wouldn't either. One way or another, she'd get published.

The table was dirty but it didn't deter Lucy from continuing to write. Splotches from the jam, drips from the tea and crumbs from the cookies and toast alike were mere background to the inspiration Lucy had uncovered.

* * *

"Natsu! That's not how Lucy washes clothes!"

Shrugging his shoulders, Natsu continued to splash water on his ragged garments. Under his bare feet the stones and slick mud of the stream bed was treacherous. He waded further into the water until he was able to submerge his body fully. He whirled like a dervish in the bone chilling water, unwilling to spend any of his magic on heating. There was a mission planned that needed all his conserved energy.

The oddness of Natsu's teeth chattering made Happy convulse with laughter. "Even after being away from Lucy for over three months you still have her weirdness!"

"S-s-shut up!" The slayer scrambled out of the stream and collapsed on the grassy bank. He weighed the benefits of steaming his clothes dry versus saving his magic energy. Thriftiness won out. Natsu struggled out of his jacket and pants and wrung them free of excess water.

Happy rolled on the grass, hugging his stomach and chortling. "Betcha miss Virgo's spirit clothes!"

Natsu flung his now damp shirt at his exceed, smacking Happy in the face. "So what if I do? Instantly fresh, clean clothes are awesome. It's kinda strange how they'd always look like whatever Virgo gave Lucy though."

Another bout of giggles erupted from Happy. His paws clapped over his mouth, but unable to stem the sounds of mirth or his need to sass his friend. "Yeah, it's almost like you liiiiike matching!"

"Matching? You think so?" Natsu settled into a cross-legged pose, hands on his knees as he stared at Happy. "Wonder what Lucy's doing now."

"Something weird."

* * *

Jason waved good-bye to the man he and Lucy had just finished interviewing. He swivelled in his chair and cocked his head at the blonde. "It was so coooool how you handled that guy. No matter how many crumbs he sprayed, how messy and loud he chewed, you never lost your cooool!"

"Thank you." Lucy pushed her plate off to the side and flipped open her notebook again to jot down a few more thoughts. She felt Jason's stare and looked up, "Was that something special?"

"It was something cooool!"

"I don't know about that," Lucy closed her pad and gave her co-worker a smile. "I haven't been around someone with terrible table manners in over six months, but I'll never forget him."

"Him?"

"Ah, I meant 'them', just people in general."

"I sense a cooool story, but I know when to back-off." Jason grabbed the cheque, stood up and smiled at Lucy. "Just let me be the one to write the article when you're ready to dish the dirt about you and Natsu."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"It's not cooool to lie!"

* * *

"I'm kinda tired of my own cooking." Natsu voiced his complaint to Happy who was stuffed to the gills with fish. "I miss Lucy's fridge, her food and cooking."

"You miss Lucy." Happy rolled over on his back and stuck his feet up in the air. "You love eating campfire and roast meat."

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Ever listen to yourself?" Happy grabbed handfuls of grass, tossing them in the air. "Every night it's the same thing. You list everything you miss about Lucy except for Lucy."

"I do not!"

"You miss her 'cause you liiiiike her! You looooong for her!" Sudden intuition made the exceed sprout his wings and take to the sky.

Natsu tackled the spot where Happy had been a split second ago. "Dammit! You take that back!"

"No!"

Natsu looked up into the night sky as Happy flew away laughing. He focussed on the brightest star in the sky and negotiated his way to the Draco constellation. Natsu deepened his breathing and stared, trying to imagine a serpentine dragon form. Lucy had tried to drum more constellations into his head. Truthfully, only Draco had captured his interest enough to remember.

The vague restless feeling that had plagued the slayer all day began to settle down. Relaxing further, Natsu imagined his favourite calming scene. The little apartment on Strawberry Street, moon light streaming through the open window. Lucy hunched over at her writing desk working on her manuscript, a cup of tea gone cold at her elbow. Happy snoring at the foot of the bed and Natsu taking pride of place, laying on his side just watching Lucy.

Hours later Happy returned to curl up next to his friend. No matter the provocation Happy gave Natsu, the exceed knew he'd be forgiven. And the truth was the truth; Natsu missed Lucy. Happy sniggered, doing his best to be quiet. Natsu had to be dreaming of Lucy, for he was mumbling her name in his sleep, a smile playing on his lips.

* * *

Thrusting out her hand before the nice but bland boy could chance landing a kiss, Lucy gripped Terry, or was it Jerry's hand? She gave it a few pumps up and down before stepping back. "Thanks for a nice time, good night."

"Uh, I'd like to see you again." The boy smiled. "I haven't been able to talk about novels, philosophy and current events with any other girl as smart as you."

Lucy shook her head and let out a gentle sigh. "I have to be honest. There's someone I like and I wouldn't want to date you under false pretences."

"I know."

"What?!"

"You didn't have any suspicions when Jason set you up with this 'date'?" Jerry smiled again. This time Lucy spotted the family resemblance to the cool reporter. "I really did have a good time. We can hang out as friends."

"If I let Jason live, he can come too," Lucy offered with a genuine smile. "It's getting late, and I'll need my strength to strangle my boss in the morning."

"Don't go easy on my cousin!" Jerry watched the girl scamper into her building and sighed. The similarities between them had been a source of excitement. They had so much in common. A love of writing and reading, raised with wealth and breaking free to make their own way in the world. As the date progressed, the stories Lucy shared all starred her erstwhile partner, Natsu.

After a refreshing shower and donning fresh pyjamas, Lucy kneeled on her bed and gazed at the night sky. Her eyes found the brightest star and wandered over to look at the Draco constellation. **_I wonder what Natsu is doing. I miss him._** She fought against tears and managed a grim twist of lips that bloomed into a smile. Deep in her heart she knew one day Natsu would storm back into her life. It was only a matter of time. Maybe, just maybe she'd be able to tell him how much she'd longed for him.


	19. Reunion: If Only

_**A/N: So this prompt is written in canon, but what I'd call canonverse alternative ~ more how I wished Lucy and Natsu had reacted upon their reunion. **_

* * *

Lucy scanned the crowd again, searching for any of her former guild mates. It wasn't so far-fetched that some of them would want to make the trip to Crocus and watch the Grand Magic Games. She was here as part of her job, but it didn't mean others wouldn't want to watch high-class magic in action.

She settled into her seat. Flipping open her notebook she jotted down quick impressions of the current event. The air became sweltering; heavy and thick as she concentrated on her writing. Perspiration ran down her back and dampened under her arms and breasts. Lucy shifted, crossed her legs and continued to write. In the back of her mind, the heat seemed familiar; nothing to be concerned over, so she kept her head down and wrote.

Citizens attending the games buzzed with agitation. The sudden warmth was odd for clouds covered the sun. The muggy air and sauna-like conditions were unseasonable and unwelcome in the extreme. Less hardy folk abandoned their seats and searched out a more refreshing venue.

The announcers gave their pre-event speeches and exchanged scripted chatter. The competing mages entered the arena to cheers.

Lucy stilled her hands and focussed on the scattered mages on the showground. Her hair was beginning to frizz in the humidity and she wiped away a bead of sweat from her brow. Odd, a lot of the patrons had exited - and the finale was only just starting. Lucy fanned herself with her book, her clothing drenched with sweat. The heat increased.

Now sweltering and steaming in her clothes, Lucy rose to her feet. She stowed her notebook in her satchel. Her eyes narrowed and she searched the faces in the crowd. It felt like the heat source was moving closer on the floor of the amphitheatre. A collective gasp arose from the crowd. Immense magical power simmered in the cloaked stranger who was striding forward with confidence.

It was like baking in an oven. Unrelenting, all-pervasive, heat that warmed without burning. It couldn't be. Could it? This figure was taller than expected. The mode of dress didn't match. That heat though, the overwhelming heat was a heat Lucy knew. The hood was drawn back and long, pink spiky locks of hair spilled free.

A challenge bellowed from the stranger. Magic heat arose mightier than before and chaos ensued.

Shock. Confusion. Hope. Anger. Joy. Disbelief. Shock.

The surge of magic melted most of the clothes in the immediate vicinity. Hugging her arms to cover her chest, the blonde preserved her modesty.

Screams burst from the crowd. The defeated magicians muttered from where they lay scattered about the arena. Confused mumbling from the commentators; the Grand Magic Games had suffered an immense disruption.

All the extraneous happenings faded away for Lucy. She locked eyes with Natsu, his mischievous grin working on her softer emotions. She blinked away threatening tears, and tried to not smile. Tried - and failed.

How could she refrain from expressing herself? How many nights laying awake staring at the ceiling had she suffered? Always spent planning what she'd say and what she'd do when Natsu came back into her life?

The tentative smile and only just suppressed tears set Natsu into motion. One last glare at his defeated opponents and he sprinted across the field towards Lucy. All remaining spectators ran away, making a clear corridor for the boy to reach Lucy.

She stood there swaying a bit unsteady on her feet. The moment she'd waited, hoped and planned for was upon her. Could she do what she'd dreamed of? The year of depression, hurt, abandonment and disillusionment had carved holes in her confidence. She wasn't the same person Natsu had abandoned. She'd grown in strength. She'd suffered. She'd lived and parts of her had died.

Clouds of hazy air obscured patches of the arena. More steam heat emanated from Natsu but it felt comforting to Lucy. What was that look on his face? Yearning? Had Natsu missed her as much as she'd missed him?

Natsu slammed into Lucy and whirled her around, arms locking in place to hug. Pressed as she was against his body, Lucy could feel his heart pounding. She relaxed into his hold and threw her own arms around his neck and closed her eyes and squeezed. Minutes later she realized she was sobbing on his lap.

Natsu rocked Lucy and patted her back in long soothing strokes. "Sh, sh." Natsu, terrified of her tears hugged her closer. "What's up with the crying? Ain't you happy to see me?"

Lucy trembled and her sobs slowed. Taking shaky breaths, she regained the use of her voice. "I missed you so much you idiot!"

Natsu felt the words seething with emotion pierce his heart. He laughed; it was either that or cry, and having both of them cry would be weird. "You haven't changed much, you weirdo."

"You were gone for a year." Lucy pushed herself away from Natsu's chest to stare him in the face. "How can you say that?"

"..." His cheeks went pink as his shaggy hair, lips moving and no words coming.

The only thing that mattered to Lucy was Natsu's proximity. His heat had banked and the remaining warmth was gentle. Demon impulse had her wet her lips and his eyes tracked the tip of her tongue. His breaths were mingling with hers. She swayed forward. Natsu took her cue; joining his lips to hers in a beautiful reunion.


	20. Admiration

_**A/N: Yeah, more of a drabble than a full story ~ but it gets the job done. **_

* * *

Lucy read the determination in Natsu's gaze and shifted her body to the side. She felt, no, she knew he would want to launch a fire-ball at the lead bandit. Natsu gave her the merest of thumbs-up in recognition, proceeding to spew an inferno. Shrieking in pain, the leader capered about, trying to escape the flames.

A confident smirk on her face, Lucy dressed herself in her Taurus Star-dress. She delivered a one-two combination of punch and round-house kick to the next villain. A solid punch to the solar plexus of the next miscreant and he soared backward, landing in the dirt, moaning. The third guy was having second thoughts, edging step by step backwards.

The rest of the bandits shuffled closer to one another. A pummelling by fist or fire - an unwanted decision. "We surrender!" A babble of voices shouted, all crying for clemency.

With a wide fang-tipped grin, Natsu clapped his hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Way to go!"

"Not so bad yourself!" Lucy shifted her weight onto one leg and settled her hands onto her hips. "Looks like I remember all your moves."

"I got lots stronger! I've improved all my magic!" Natsu insisted with a pout, "I have new moves too!"

Lucy summoned Virgo and asked for rope. She was intent on tying together the hands of the bandits and didn't see the look of admiration Natsu gave her. A slow nod and blinding smile - just as proud of Lucy's increase in power as his own. Not for the first time Natsu cursed his inability to tell Lucy how much he valued her. Lucy had the smarts, strength and persistence to do anything she wanted.

Only a part of Lucy's mind was needed to secure the brigands. She wanted to continue talking with Natsu. There was so much to find out about his adventures. The different abilities he must have mastered and the array of people he had met. She finished her task, dismissed Virgo and turned to Natsu. Her admiration for Natsu's talent shining from her smile.

That night they pitched camp, sat around the fire and talked late into the night. Happy was dreaming of fish as the boy and girl sat slumped against one another. Lucy closed her eyes for longer periods of time. Her replies to Natsu's questions slurred. With infinite care, the slayer tucked Lucy into her bedroll. He laid his own beside her and waited for sleep to claim him. For all the tiredness he'd had before, he was reluctant to drift off. Lucy rolled to him seeking his warmth, that allowed him to relax. He smiled, eyes fluttered shut, he slept. Lucy snuggled closer with her own smile. Who knew what the future held, but together was always better.


	21. Secrets

_**A/N: Yes, a very short drabble. I was aiming for a little bit of angst, did I achieve it?**_

* * *

Lucy lost track of how many times she'd thought she'd seen Natsu walking about town. She'd take a trip to the market and out of the corner of her eye see a flash of pink. She'd race after the illusion. Bitter defeat always the reward, the pink belonging to a garment or object.

Lucy desired the simple companionship of Natsu. Loud, obnoxious, graceless. Shovelling food into his mouth, blunt, but always truthful Natsu. The pit of the blonde's stomach tightened.

He always had a smile ready. No one else had made her feel so safe and valued as a person - ever. A true friend.

A wry smile bloomed into a wide grin. Alone in her apartment she could admit the truth. A laugh bubbled up from the depths of her guts. There was no sense in lying to herself anymore; secrets in one's own soul had a way of making themselves known. She loved Natsu, but would he ever feel the same?

Dropping the book she'd been pretending to read, Lucy pressed the backs of her hands to her cheeks. Taking a shuddering deep breath and then another. One day at a time, she'd build her life back to a standard she could be proud of. One day she'd move forward. Her secret of loving Natsu would bear fruit or it would just be another old sad fact of what used to be. With or without him.

Lucy leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her knees. Sobbing, she held herself tighter. Secrets were a bitch to keep. She wanted the truth to set her free.


	22. Struggle

_**A/N: Another drabble-y effort, tinged with angst... not sure if I ought to make tomorrow's prompt of 'climax' M rated. Thoughts?**_

* * *

Natsu landed on top of Lucy, his one year older and taller body feeling not any different at all to Lucy. She pushed him away even as parts of herself wanted to hold him close and memorize his muscles. Her struggle lasted an eternity in her mind, in reality over all too soon as Natsu leapt off her prone body.

"S-sorry Lucy!" He ruffled his hair, lips twisting down expressing guilt. "It wasn't my idea."

"Yeah." A short answer even as she wanted to address the giant clamouring mess inside her head. Biting her lip she levered herself upright and accepted Natsu's hand to stand up the rest of the way. "Thanks." Being polite was the least she could do. Just because he'd left for a year was no excuse for her to forget her manners. None at all, but for sure the reason she wanted to yell at him.

Realizing she was digging her nails into her own palms, Lucy forced them flat against her thighs.

"You haven't changed a bit." Natsu angled his head and gave her a wide grin. A loud rumble escaped his stomach. "Except for the length of your hair!"

"Right back at you." Lucy made her reply light and airy, even as she wanted to rage and scream invective at Natsu. "Come with me and I can make you some food."

"I want fish!" Happy flew overhead, just out of reach. "Fresh fish."

Her head sagged forward just a bit and then Lucy straightened her posture. "Yeah, I got it, fresh fish."

"Don't nag, Happy." Natsu slung an arm around Lucy's shoulders, registering how tense her muscles became. "Whatever she has is good, as long as there's lots of it!" He shortened his stride.

Gritting her teeth, Lucy ignored Natsu's casual touch, escorting them to her apartment building. She unlocked the door and ushered them inside. "The only thing off limits is my bedroom." Her old apartment had been almost all bedroom, and it brought back fond recollections. It was nice to be with Natsu and Happy again.

Like children let off the leash, both slayer and exceed explored the small apartment. Checking out the bathroom and jumping on the furniture was over in minutes. Happy began to sharpen his claws on the wallpaper. Exasperation soured her mood. She dragged him away by the scruff of his neck, depositing him on the couch. She sat next to him, moaning how she'd never get the full amount of her security deposit back.

"Happy, don't bother Lucy. How can she cook if she's entertaining you?"

"Yeah Lushi, how're you gonna make my fish if your lazy butt is on the couch?" Happy smiled at the girl if he hadn't just insulted her. "I'll let you make Natsu something too."

He waved his paws in a 'shooing' motion and Lucy swallowed her retort. It would be satisfying to blister his hide, but most of her invective would not even register with the feline. Natsu stood off to the side, arms crossed, examining the apartment. He looked both familiar and odd. His wild hair and tattered clothes only part of the equation; he was taller, was he more mature?

Lucy stalked into the kitchen alcove and began rummaging her supplies. With an eye to quantity, she amassed enough ingredients to feed six people. She almost banged her head when Natsu padded into the kitchen and asked if she needed help.

"Uh, sure." Lucy pointed to the cutting board and knife beside it. "Once I peel the veggies you can chop all the root vegetables into an even dice." She watched Natsu pick up and test the balance of the knife. Once she'd peeled the first potato he grabbed it and began to slice. It was almost surreal to see him doing something so domestic. Lining up the sliced potato he cut it into spears and then turning it again, into the shape Lucy had requested.

Concentrating hard, the tip of his tongue parted his lips. How could he look so adorable dressed in rags and intent on carving vegetables? Shaking her head clear of foolish ideas, Lucy hunted in the back of her cabinet for the largest pot she had. On her knees she had her head stuck all the way inside and her butt waggling as she searched.

Natsu slowed his task, his attention on the unthinking show Lucy was putting on for him. Her generous curves under her scandalous short shirt was giving him ideas. Ideas he usually only entertained late at night, and only after Happy was deep asleep. He gulped and turned his focus back on not cutting his fingers off. Just in time as Lucy snagged her cooking vessel, standing up and making eye contact.

"What are we making?" He laid down the knife. "Got any meat?"

"You really haven't changed." Lucy clucked her tongue and shook her head. "Even though you appear to have forgotten about me, I remember what you like." She set the pot down on the stove and turned back to the fridge, taking out a package of stewing meat.

His smile dimmed as he rubbed a hand over the cross shaped scar on his stomach. He hadn't forgotten about Lucy for one minute of his year spent training. Gaining strength. Experience. It had all been to protect his guild.

It had been necessary to be alone, to gain an edge. Lucy had no fear, she was selfless, she fought with everything she had. Natsu had needed to overcome his limits to ensure he'd have what it took to use his strength so she didn't have to. It pricked his conscience that she thought he had forgotten her. Lucy was his best friend other than Happy.

"I can take it from here," Lucy pointed to the bathroom, "Go ahead and take a bath. Wash some of that road dust off - and take Happy with you." She smiled to take the edge off her order.

"Sure." Natsu stopped as he passed Lucy and turned to grip her by the upper arms. "Thanks to taking care of us." He paused, distracted by the neutral look on her face. "There's no way I'd forget you."

Lucy nodded and gave him a tight smile. She wasn't sure what she'd say if she opened her mouth. She stared at his hands holding her still and with a cough Natsu released her. He backed away and bolted for the bathroom, yelling for Happy to join him.

Alone in the kitchen Lucy dragged her feet to the table and sat down. Once she heard the water running and her guests splashing about she let out a shaky sigh. He'd had the nerve to say that there was no way he'd forget her. Anger and anguish churned in her gut. She closed her eyes and covered them with shaking fingers. Sure felt like she'd been forgotten. Abandoned without a look back.

Lucy examined her thoughts, allowed the tears to come. Relived how she'd felt as she read his good-bye note. She took several calming deep breaths. Nerves steadied as she brought her emotions under control. She had survived on her own for a year; the struggle to defeat depression was a battle to be fought day by day. Lucy was done crying. It was time to fight.


	23. Climax: A New Adventure

_**A/N: I surprised myself and restrained the urge to write smut for the climax prompt. It was kinda too easy to go there, so I just didn't. This drabble is more of a departure. It's an Alternate Universe, there's still magic, but not like the guilds. **_

* * *

In the center of Magnolia was a garden. Guarded by tall stone walls topped with filigreed iron, it was locked tight six days out of seven. On the seventh day the wizened elderly caretaker would open the main gate for one single patron. It could happen as the sun began to rise, burning away the mist of night. The gate could creak open in front of a bustling crowd at midday - still only to admit one person. On rare occasions the moon shone silvered light on the next client allowed inside.

Winter held no dominion over this garden. In every season, a customer every seventh day would come to the weather-beaten gate. The townsfolk whispered of the magic that pulsed. Building and ebbing, always in a state of flux.

The garden; worshiped by some, avoided by others and talked about by all. Travellers from afar would visit. Some hoping to witness the caretaker open the gate or gain entry. The whims of the garden were only understood by the caretaker and the clients.

Not even the elders of the village could remember a time when the magic garden had been mundane in nature. Stories contradicted one another. Some claimed it had been a garden tended by the beautiful daughter of the town's richest man. Others stated it had been a garden built to please a foreign wife. All tales mentioned some sort of fountain. The dancing water could be heard every seventh day. From sun-up to sun-down and as the moon crossed the sky; it splashed, playing tinkling music.

The population of the village only knew what they saw occur. Each person given entry left town after emerging from the gate. No exceptions. Intent upon their new path, never returning to Magnolia.

Natsu waved to his best friend Lucy who waited for him near the magic garden. Today was the seventh day. They enjoyed watching the passersby try their luck on gaining admittance. He ran up to the blonde. Not at all winded despite having run all the way from his shack on the outskirts of town to the centre. "Oi! What did you bring me?"

Lucy held out a fabric wrapped box. "Your favourite, food."

They sat in companionable silence as Natsu devoured his meal. He finished and grinned displaying white teeth at the girl. "I bet the next person in is gonna be a girl."

"Then I think it shall be a boy," said Lucy, "I have news to share."

Nodding, Natsu rubbed his stomach. "Can it wait? There's a group of travellers coming up the side street. I bet they're gonna try praying the gate open. Half of 'em are wearing pilgrimage sashes." The boy snorted his amusement. "It only opens on its own. No amount of praying is gonna make the gate do it's thing."

"I see them," the blonde kicked her well-shod feet against the cobblestones. "I need to talk to you." She took a deep breath and let her words out in a rush. "Father has decided to marry me off to the highest bidder."

"Heh! They're sitting down in front and lighting incense! That ain't gonna work!"

Lucy leaned over to pinch Natsu. "Pay attention! Father told me last night he needed to see me settled with a husband who would guide me properly." She scowled. "Properly." The word made her want to spit her disgust onto the pavement.

"I guess you are getting old." Natsu continued to watch the foreigners wave the incense, smudging the air with fragrant smoke. "Pity whatever guy gets saddled with you." His remark was offhand, but well crafted to hide his own secret interest in his friend. If she was angry at him, she'd never discover the depths of his foolish heart. He'd been playing this charade for years and it was second nature to the boy.

"Natsu!" Lucy wailed, giving him another pinch.

This time he grabbed her hand, her delicate fist fitting inside his, his callused skin warm. "Quit it! This is why you'll be an old maid!"

"Don't you care?"

"What can I do? I'm nobody." Natsu offered this with an insouciant grin that belied his words. "He's doing what he thinks is best. You're a prize on the marriage mart. Riches marry riches, nobles keep their bloodlines pure." In the pit of his stomach Natsu felt bile rising, but he continued to pretend cheer. "In the right light I guess you're not that ugly." He let go of her hand. It wasn't right that he should hold on to her.

Lucy sighed. 'Not that ugly' passed as a compliment from her friend. "Father is having a competition to make the final decision on my suitors."

"Whaddaya expect me to do?" Natsu regretted his hard tone as soon as he spoke.

"Do? I don't need you to do anything!" Lucy leapt up and ran for the comfort of home.

He'd meant for it come out in more of a teasing tone, but his personal frustration broke his control. He regretted making Lucy upset. He dashed after her, intent on catching her to apologize. He put on a burst of speed and caught up with her as she reached the gate hiding the magic garden.

"Dammit!" Natsu caught Lucy up by the hand and planted his feet, stopping her headlong rush. "I'm sorry -"

"Me too -" Lucy looked down at their intertwined fingers. "I wish there was a way to stay free together."

"Me too." Natsu gulped, "I wish ..."

The gate creaked open. The wizened custodian pointed to Lucy and then Natsu and made a beckoning gesture. Silent, the two young adults entered the garden.

Lucy gripped Natsu's fingers harder. She didn't know what was happening, but this must be the answer to her wish. Natsu looked at Lucy, her face alight with hope. He smiled as she grasped his hand strongly. He wasn't too sure of what was happening, but this must be the answer to his wish.

The gate began to shut. The old man walked towards the singing fountain. The two young people followed, bemused by the new world in front of them. Outside noises reached a climax, then faded away. Today and everyday after this one would be a new adventure.


	24. The End

_**A/N: This prompt does double duty, from the ftfanfic blog, the writing challenge, using the colour 'lemon' and the naluweek prompt of 'the end'. ~ a drabble, but I hope not too bad.**_

* * *

The air surrounding Natsu and Lucy swelled with magic particles. Light shimmered like a kaleidoscope, hues of lemon fluctuating from intense to blinding. Startling in the gloom they'd battled under for so long. Natsu pulled Lucy closer in his arms, nestling his cheek against hers as he smiled. "I believe in you Lucy!"

Dancing strands of blonde hair moved with the ethernano current surrounding the duo. Lucy took a deep breath and concentrated on layering her magic with Natsu's. There was no way she wasn't going to fight to her last breath to keep Fairy Tail safe. She'd been born to fulfill a celestial promise. She could feel the One Magic pulsing in her veins. Lucy made a silent vow to let the love in her heart guide her actions.

Warmth from Natsu's fingers permeated Lucy's hand, bolstering her confidence. "I have to tell you -"

"Save it for the celebrations." Natsu shifted his feet a few inches, moving his tail and allowing it to wrap around Lucy's ankle.

"I'm going to tell you because you need to know," Lucy let her fingers trace the ridges of scales on Natsu's hand. "You're you no matter the shape you wear or the blood in your veins." She stood resolute. The fangs in his mouth were twice their normal size, but his smile's purity remained.

"Thanks for not giving up on me." Natsu pulled back a little to look down and grinned. Lucy had wept for him earlier and those tears dried after making runnels in the soot covering her face. She was a mess, but to Natsu, Lucy had never looked lovelier. "We can do this."

"Yeah," Lucy smiled back, "We can do this." Hope lit her eyes, she gripped his hands tighter and repeated her words with conviction. "WE CAN DO THIS!"

Lucy and Natsu connected their magic, creating an intense Unison Raid. The sun that had been struggling during the battle seemed to resonate with them. One single ray of light stabbed through the heavy clouds to illuminate the partners. The massive army opposing Fairy Tail and it's allies crashed to a silent halt.

Lucy grabbed hold of her key ring and screamed with Natsu into the sky. The fear and dread she'd held onto after learning of her purpose began to ache less. She knew she was the only spirit mage who could open the Celestial Gate. Together there was no way they could fail.

New tears made sticky tracks down her face. Lucy flung her keys into the fountain head of her and Natsu's combined power. Vaporized in an instant, the maelstrom of magic whirled even faster. Underfoot, the ground shook with tremors. Natsu clutched Lucy and together they looked up.

Out of the glowing mass an inky blackness grew. Twelve pillars solidified, guarded by one zodiac spirit and bearing their crest. The Celestial King sat in a throne in the centre and stood up as the gate touched Earthland's surface.

Unafraid, Zeref joined the Celestial King on the dais. "All this was foretold. I cannot die without taking E.N.D. with me."

"That is the battle now at hand." The Celestial King's voice rumbled with authority. "Your death may or may not bring E.N.D. to his knees. There is one Paladin who can beat your twisted curse."

Sneering, Zeref turned his back to the Spirit King. "Then I challenge them!" The Spriggan Emperor shouted, his face twisted in hate. "I will defeat this foolish mortal and then my dear brother will accept his fate. I will kill all he loves and then he'll be only too anxious to join me in the abyss."

"Goddamn you Zeref!" Natsu hissed, his wings moving to shield his partner. "You're no brother of mine."

Zeref grinned, a sick imitation of Natsu's smile. "I can and will kill all your friends."

Natsu frowned, his eyes flickering from black to bale fire red. A growl rumbled in his chest.

"I won't let him. Do you hear me Natsu?" Lucy clutched Natsu tighter and forced down the lump in her throat. "Our story doesn't end here."


End file.
